brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:5771 Hillside House/Klagoer
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}Category:User reviewsReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: 01:54, April 14, 2013 (UTC)}}| Build your dream home with 3-in-1 style! ---- How would you rate 5771 Hillside House? Terrible 1/5 Bad 2/5 Average 3/5 Good 4/5 Spectacular! 5/5 I know I know, I got this set years after I was twelve but LEGO is LEGO! 5771 Hillside House came out 2011 and contained 714 pieces. It is one of the few Creator sets to contain a minifigure. This set has a very cool city feel unlike actual City products. It is a great addition to any city that needs a touch of freshness. This is truly a remarkable set containing fantastic quality and features. Read on for more. The Price When I got this set of LEGO.com (which I very rarely get any set off of LEGO.com) it was 69.99 and at first seemed a bit steep. When I looked into the details however, I saw some really cool features that made the price actually seem less then in should be. The price was really good since at the time I was crunched fr cash and I really wanted more LEGOs. Really well done for pricing, LEGO! Instructions/Manual/Packaging * Instruction Book 1 * Instruction Book 2 * Instruction Book 3 * Instruction Book 4 * Instruction Book 5 * Instruction Book 6 I have never done this where I add instruction links to a review and leave me a message on my talkpage on how you like them. I did that because I wanted you to see the quality of the books so that you could see exactly what I am talking about. As all LEGO instruction books are, they are okay. What drives me most nuts about them is that the paper it is made from rips so easily that you have to act like it is a dinosaur bone to use. I think though that for once, the colors weren't that bad. That was absolutely a pro to this set. The box for this set was also pretty cool but hey, it is just cardboard. I liked the box though because it contained many pictures that were really attractive. Very good marketing techniques. The Build Details For one, the doorbell actually makes sounds! Simply amazing. Interior The interior of this set isn't anything to brag about, very simply done but very customizable. Features stairs and a table like thing. Adding things to the inside like a television and a chair really makes it better. Exterior The exterior is really the meat of this set. Features a garage type deal which is really cool. My only discrepency with it though is what if I have a large car? That garage won't cut it. Once again though, easily can be changed to accommodate needs. Also has a tree and grill which is okay to also use for other city scenes. Minifigures When a LEGO set lacks in minifigures it isn't really fun. Well this set does lack in quantity but not so much in quality. However it is cool though that this set has a minifigure unlike most Creator sets. However, I changed it out because I wanted a cooler minifigure. I found that I liked it best with the Computer Programmer living there. The "dog" really stinks. I very quickly swapped him out for the classic city dog. Overall Overall, as you can tell I personally love this set. It contains great detail and is fun to work with and use. From the exterior to the interior to even the actual set this is a very good set for newer LEGO fanatics. Category:Creator Reviews